


Melody

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx plays his sitar every night. Little does he know he's got a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

I heard him playing every night. There was something about the way it sounded that drew him to it initially those 5 months ago. The soft, rhythmic melody droning out the noise of the others: Axel's loud sexual escapades, Vexen's small explosions, Marluxia and Larxene's laughter. The sounds that bothered me so much, but no one would change no matter how much I asked.

Every night I'd slip over to his room three doors over from mine and sit outside it, whatever book I happened to be reading in hand. Every night he started with the same song; the same re-mi-fa scale. Every night my breath slowed, my mind clearing more than usual. Every night he'd play a new piece that would fit exactly with the section I was reading.

Not a month after I started this habit did I stop bringing a book and just sit and listen. My eyes would drift closed and my head would rest against his door and my foot would tap along to the beat. I would sit there and he would play, anywhere from half an hour to close to all through the night. Not once did I know him to leave his room, but I would leave the moment he stopped playing more than 5 minutes or I heard movement.

It was the type of sound that could lull one to sleep, but never would I allow myself to do so for fear he would open the door and find me there, revealing my secret. True, it wasn't the worst of secrets to be outed, but still not one I'd like him to know just yet.

Even still, I love hearing him play, and I am willing to risk the chance of getting caught by anyone. No matter the cost, I will be sitting outside Demyx's door every night listening to him play his sitar.


End file.
